characterstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Elektra (Earth-657)
The Celestial Elektra first appeared on Kree just after their creation, her abilities helped create their foundations. She was also seen on Xandar prior and after their creation. The foundation of her core was electrifying. She was a Celestial being, a primordal and extremely powerful being, as well as the biological mother of Alth-Fah. She was a short-tempered, intelligent entity with a dream to have a child of her own. Unlike the male celestials, female celestials are unable to conceive naturally, and survive the birth. The Celestial Elektra's remains are know seen in the galactic coordinates M3RD 17H17211+2121224 - [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Knowhere Knowhere]. Physiology (definition. the branch of biology that deals with the normal functions of living organisms and their parts.) Celestial The Celestials are powerful extraterrestrial cosmic beings. This alien race influenced key events in human history for mysterious and unclear reasons. They were responsible for key human evolutionary events, such as the genetic-offshoot races the Eternals and the Deviants10 as well as the emergence of super-humans both through the inclusion of the X-Gene and through beneficial mutation (e.g. Bruce Banner becoming the Hulk when exposed to gamma rays instead of dying) It's unknown as to the abilities that Celestial Elektra had however judging by her only off-spring, and the mining of her skull, her abilities had something to do with electricity that could help the foundations of machinery - enough to have her remains considered to be rare resources. It does become known that Celestial Elektra's offspring ignites a regenerative ability within remains, sparking the controversy that the direct offspring may be able to resurrect the maternal figure with time. Celestials (Race) History The Celestial Elekra, appeared on Kree pre & post creation of Hala, in the Large Magellanic Cloud circling the star Pama; the planet's coordinates are; 8K1M.YY67A47+58E698L and it's people. She was present when the first of the imperial bloodline of the Blue Kree was throned. She was also present with the creation of Xandar in the Andromeda Galaxy at the Eclipsing Binary Star the planet's coordinates are; M31V J00442326+4127082. The Celestial Elekra also aided in the foundations of their planet. The two things this planet has in common is, Electricity. This later sparked the start of the Kree-Nova war. Though not close with her celestial siblings, Celestial Elektra decided to go against the nature of her species to produce her own heir. This was an elaborate plan that spanned many billion years. The creation of star system, Gamma Nebula, was created purely for Celestial Elektra. She created the system as a means to complete her duties as a celestial. In this system she created a large star, Asiri, and one single planet, Alpha. This was the start of this Celestial. THE DEAL Returning to the planet she first aided the development of, Supreme Intelligence was in it's child growth; it's body still Kree. Supreme Intelligence, Az-Tras, made a deal with the Celestial Elektra. The deal was as follows; In return of receiving the genetic code of the strongest male Kree - Az-Tras will receive his dream of being Supreme Intelligence; an eternal artificial intelligence being whom will develop with his people, and the first of the greatest minds for development. The deal was agreed and signed in the stars of Gamma Nebula. Supreme Intelligence was born, and Celestial Elektra had the genetic code she needed to produce a child of her own. Instead of implanting the Celestial Egg/Embryo into her planet Alpha, Celestial Elektra did something that Celestial Madonna considered "new/unique/forbidden" many million years later. The process/cycle/function of replication/reproduction was assured to cause the mother's death and required suitable nourishment, until the birth of the offspring; causing the destruction of the mother and/or planet. The Celestial Elektra purposely left her star system, Gamma Nebula, vacant. Essentially this star system was to be the incubator for the birth of the offspring, and the planet Alpha was to be aided nutrients with the star Asiri. Laying in her resting place for the birth, Celestial Elektra did something to the progeny she was carrying. It is unknown as to what is was, but ultimately Celestial Elektra was destroyed. The progeny was later discovered by the Kree Empire and kept with Supreme Intelligence. The explosive birth of the progeny sent Celestial Elekra's remains across the vast cosmic. Her severed skull was found in the galactic coordinates M3RD 17H17211+2121224 - [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Knowhere Knowhere]; it's said by stories that her skull knocked the severed skull of a decapitated celestial but that cannot be confirmed. Her remains are used on the black market. ---------- © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Characters